


Hide

by Capitol_Gee



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitol_Gee/pseuds/Capitol_Gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the prompt "okay, no, we just saw you guys MAKING OUT what do you mean it was platonic just admit it already"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

Not for the first time, Mikey was thinking how this whole "secret relationship" thing was stupid. What was the point anyway? Not the relationship, the secret part of it. He _liked_ doing stupidly romantic stuff, and it's kinda hard to when none of your friends know you're dating. He kept on telling William that they should just get it over with, but he seemed to like just letting everyone think they were simply best friends. Mikey thought he was crazy.

Well, not right then.

Not right then, when William's mouth was on his.

You couldn't blame Mikey if he was a little distracted.

Until the door opened, at least.

And _of course_ it was Gerard who said, "What" very flatly, as if he'd been scarred beyond belief.

William pushed Mikey away — and _ow_ , that _hurt_ — and tried to look like they hadn't just been making out. Which was pointless, if you asked Mikey. Not that anyone did.

"What is going on?" That was Pete, looking over Gerard's shoulder with a particularly stupid grin.

"Nothing is going on," William sighed with an eye roll that practically audible. "Nothing."

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's not what it looked like from here."

William opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking over at Mikey with pleading eyes. Mikey just shook his head. He honestly wanted to see what he could come up with. But before William could even open his mouth again, Pete spoke up.

"I knew you were dating." He grinned, "And don't deny it, we totally caught you!" (Gerard made a face at that, like he didn't want to be reminded)

William cast another look at Mikey, and he smirked and said, "Yep. You're right." When William gaped at him like a fish, Mikey just shrugged at him. "I don't see the point in hiding anymore."


End file.
